Wild Rose
by The Wind of Change
Summary: Caroline is a young woman who just came to the big city - Klaus is a man who's seen it all, but forgot how to live and love. What will happen when they meet? Inspired by the song Where The Wild Roses Grow, but does not follow it. Only some references are made.


_Your living is determined not so much by what life brings to you as by the attitude you bring to life; not so much by what happens to you as by the way your mind looks at what happens. __Khalil Gibran_

_Caroline_

I spent my whole life far away from here, at the countryside - quite unusual for a girl whose family had both wealth and a title like mine did. I came to visit my mother's sister, and it was the first time I saw such a big city. It was even more beautiful than I have imagined and more magical than any dream. Endless parks with alleys full of flowers, long cobbled streets, lines of boutiques with packed windows, luxurious houses with wonderful gardens, lights that shine brighter than all stars on clear sky in spring. It is like an intoxicating fairytale that pulls you into a world that you don't know. People are different from anyone I've met before, they know how to enjoy all the beauty of the life. And the women, all the women here are ladies - they move like swans on the smooth surface of a lake, ride in carriages decorated with gold, their braided hairs look like fine silk, and their dresses seem like woven by angels. I don't know where to set my eyes - everything is magical. I still miss the endless fields of wheat tho, the forest with shimmering, transparent water. No beauty can exchange the feeling of home.

_Klaus_

For years I roamed all around the world, but I found no peace. My past is haunting me, and it will continue to do so - **forever. **I came back searching for nice memories, but I felt like a prisoner, and this city full of dusty streets and hidden misery was my cage. I didn't understand what pulled me here years ago. People shine on the outside, but only rare ones have good things on the inside. All the glamour is only a mask - inside, you will find only poorness, empty and plain, without any decorations. The luxury can only full the unexperienced, enchant them and make them see reality in a much harder way, but I learned my lesson already. Inside the houses with tacky, flowery gardens live families in argument who don't even speak to each other anymore. Underneath the make-up hides a woman who spent the whole night crying, waiting for her lover. The noble man spent the entire night gambling, losing everything he has. No other place holds as much lies, pretenses and cheats as the great city full of lights.

_Caroline_

There were so many pleasures I didn't know of, so much for me to learn, but I did not fear it. Life was ahead of me, and I was ready and willing to taste it. My aunt and her daughter took me to a ball - I danced the whole night and realized how many things waited for me. And there, I saw him. He wasn't like the other people, he was different from anyone. He stood straight and proud, alone and deep in thought. His face held a yet unseen beauty. His blue eyes were piercing, like he could see right into my thoughts and soul, and his smile could give both joy and suffering. They told me to stay away from him, that he only brought trouble and misery. They called him 'pure evil', but I did not see why. He seemed experienced, like someone who went trough long and great pain, and because of it became hard and rought like stone. Curiosity pulled my eyes to him, and I wasn't at peace until I approached him.

_Klaus_

I spotted her in the crowd, on an another ball full of people pretending to be what they weren't. Her moves were light as she danced - she looked gentle and fragile. She wore a peach colored dress, and smiled gently the whole evening. Her skin was pale, and I knew it was soft like a petal even without touching it. In her eyes hid the mountains and the sea. Her lips were red like blood and wine. I knew right away that she did not belong here. She was innocent and naive, but in her dwelled a fire and will to know the life. She was honest and knew how to love without looking for benefits. They called her the wild rose, and I knew why. And there she was approaching me.

_Caroline_

I couldn't wait anymore, so I started walking towards him, no matter how rude and inappropriate it was. I did not know what to say to him. Should I just pass by him, should I ask him to dance? The closer I got, I became more and more frightened that he would just give me a reproachful look at whatever I said and walk away. But there was no turning back - I was one of those people who went through with what they decide, no matter what the consequences are. I came near him, entirely close. A smile appeared on his face. "Both beautiful and brave." - he said, taking my hand and leading me to dance. I have never danced for so long, nor have I ever enjoyed it as much. He brought me to a magical world, where time didn't pass as we were dancing on clouds.

_Klaus_

She approached me, and we danced. She smelled like the spring, taking me to the world of past. Memories were flooding over me - she awakened them, unlocked them. She was the light that brought life back. I remembered what it was like to be alive, to feel. Here was no time when I held her in my embrace, and the eternity ,I was doomed to, made sense. It was not a punishment anymore, but a gift. It was only at the break of dawn that I asked her name. It was Caroline. Joy it ment, and that was exactly what she brought. She was the song of happiness, a song of life and love.

_Caroline_

He came tomorrow, when I was walking in the garden. In his hand was a rose, red and gentle. He smiled - I could see the dimples in his cheeks. "Come with me." - he said. We spent the whole day walking, laughing, enjoying every moment. He told me songs others did not know, his words were music. She showed me drawings that he made carefully throughout the years. Nothing was forbidden to him, he could do everything and it seemed like he held the world on the palm of his hand. Nothing was impossible when I was with him. I did not notice the time flying, and I did not care what my aunt would say. No cares were in my head, he took them away and left only joy. Late that night he walked me home, and we were holding hands. "Look." - he said, showing me a shooting star. "Make a wish." And I wished to spend many more moments like this one, with him. _Klaus_We spent the whole day together. She brough peace and serenity back into my life. Walking through the parks with her, my life no longer seemed so dark and somber. She was making me feel again - the human in me was stirring. What I tried to extinguish for years, what I thought I was no longer able was coming back. I knew she would make me wish to be human again, I would feel once more, and I would be weak. I had to run away from her, the way I ran from the past and emotions for so long. Yes, I had to, and it had to be done as soon as possible - that night.

_Caroline_

I walked into the house, expecting to see my aunt enraged. The house was filled with a tense, dark mood. My aunt, and other women I did not know, were crying, clad in black. "Never love. Love will lead you to death." - My aunt told me through tears. She wasn't able to explain what happened. A maid whispered in my ear: "Elena, her daughter, was madly in love with one man, I can't remember his name. He left her - she hung herself today." I did not know what to say - I just embraced my aunt. I went to my room late in night. At the table was a dark blue box. I opened it. Inside was a drawing of me next to his horse, the only friend he had, as he told me that day. Words were written on the back - "Thank you for the wonderful day. Klaus." I pulled the paper my chest - just next to my heart. There was nothing that could happen that would cause me to lose faith in love now.

_Klaus_

I was wandering without a goal again, spending less time sober than drunk. I gambled - I had fights and always won. Love was the only game I lost at. I could not find peace. Cities were even dirtier, nature had no glow anymore, and people were even more rotten. I could not get her out of my head. Her spirit would let me have no peace. I saw her walking next to me, sitting at my table, sleeping in my bed. No woman was so brave, so strong and beautiful. None of them could bring back my will to live, none could make the feeling inside of me come alive, understand me and _love me._ Even though I knew her for a short time, she left a deep trace in me. Only with her I was not a monster. Only with her I believed in good and happiness. I was now craving what I escaped. I would come back, I would find her - it was all I had left.

_Caroline_

My cousin was buried the next day. Her lover sent an empty carriage with his sign on it, which made my aunt cry even more - she said it meant his heart was empty, he felt nothing for Elena. "Hearts of all men are empty." - she often said after that. "They cannot love." Klaus never appeared after that day. At first I thought that something stopped him, that he would come the next day. I can't even count the nights I spent crying, praying he would return and explain everything, but it was in vain. I finally believed my aunt's words, I agreed with her. No matter how much she cared and tried, I was not meant to be happy. I became ill. First came the cough - and then the blood. Each day I got paler, weaker. "She won't last long." - the doctors said. Sometimes, when I was in fever and delirious, I would hear his voice, see his shadow. Hope would rise inside of me again. But I was losing all hope quickly. I felt the closeness of death - its breath was on my pillow. I would be gone soon, I knew.

_Klaus_

Something was making me come to her as soon as I could. I traveled with no rest - it seemed I could not waste a second. I reached the house hoping I would find her there. Even from the distance, the mansion seemed empty and abandoned. I stood at the door for a long time, before a maid opened. "What do you want?" - she asked. "I'm looking for Caroline." - I answered, noticing my voice trembled. "She and the mistress aren't here. They went to a house outside the town." - she gave me an address, and then added - "You may want to hurry up tho, or you might not find her alive. It is not too early to dig her grave, I would dare to say." I was frightened. I do not remember moving as fast as I did then in my life, both before and after it.

_Caroline_

I spent the last moment of my life writing a letter to mother. I could hear the aunt cry in the room next to I had to close my eyes and become completely still to gather strength. I was seeing lights and shadows before my eyes, glimpses of people and things. It seemed to me that I saw his face as he leaned above me and smiled worriedly. Was my mind playing me? The next moment I felt strong arms lifting me, as I slowly lost consciousness. Is that what it felt like when death took you?

_Klaus_

I arrived at the last moment. Her aunt opened the door. "Come in." - she said without even asking anything - she just stepped away. Caroline was pale, weakened. She was like a withering rose. She did not hear me - she was already unconscious. I lifted her up. She was easy, skinny, almost only skin and bone, but still beautiful. I carried her, feeling barely any weight in my arms. I knew where I was taking her - to the bank of the river, hidden in a forest, where the most beautiful wild roses blossomed and withered.

_Steffie, Caroline's aunt_

I sat calmly in my rocking chair on the porch. The sun was setting, coloring the sky to crimson red. The night was taking the day. I saw them from afar - they were approaching the house, holding each others hand. _I knew what had happened_. They came to me. Caroline smiled. I nodded - it was my approval and blessing. "Goodbye." - she said, kissing my cheek. They walked away together - into the never ending future. _Into eternity. _


End file.
